HTF: It's a Dog's Life
by Duskvs.Dawn
Summary: Dawn is going through her regular life, but it's hard when your brothers are Splendid and Splendont and your love intrests are Flippy and Evil.  My friend's oc. Sorry for the crappy summary and please no flames its my first story. Humanized.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn's POV

The near by street lights were flickering. The aroma of freshly watered Afghan pines hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes wandered in to the darkness of the night, just to notice the big-yellow-cat-like eyes staring back. I hope it's not _him_.

I walked around them cautiously with my finger on the Winchester's sacred trigger the entire time until I finally cleared them. I turned the corner and made my way to the conveniece store.

"Ofcorse I'm the one who has to risk my life to get a flipping tea-soda cross over while she sits at home!" I silently screamed.

Once I finally got there I looked at the two boys about my age that looked like delinquents because of their green hair and masks that covered their even had a fedora. I think I met them before. I wander if they're names are Lifty and Shifty.

"Man", I muttered."I really need to calm down."

I turned around to get the drink.

When I turned to get a top for it I felt the unmistakeable coolness of a gun to my head.

"Freeze!" The two brothers commanded to the cashier's(though it felt directed twords me).

"Give us the cash or we'll shoot you and the girl..." The one with a fedora growled.

The cashier's couldn't and wouldn't move or speak.

"Have it your way!" They said simultainiously.

No, I thought."NOOOO!"

I opened my eyes and realized that the two brothers were at my feet with blood gushing out of their arms.

"CRAP! Not again!' I exclaimed.

I took out my cell phone to dialed 911. Once I finished the call all I looked at where they were lying. All that remained in the brothers places were two puddles of blood.

I really _did_ try to figure out what happened... _trust me_ but when I went to ask the cashier's he didn't do any thing. He looked as if some one just ripped his soul out and put it in a doll (What I mean is that he looks tarumatized).

"Hey, HEY! MISTER!" No answer."OH-SCREW IT!"

No point in staying there just to get arrested. So I left with the beverage in hand.

"She sooooo owes me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (The next morning)

"Hey, O-nee Chan, you're on the news!" Flaky said with extra emphasis.

I took the remote and turned off the t.v. after getting a good eye full of me shooting the brothers in the arms.

"Sorry Flaky but that couldn't have been me, I would never do such a thing," Silently I was freaking out, I mean, what if the police recognized me at school? What if my piers recognized me too? I'd be hauled off!

"Are you sure because-" I cut her off.

"Just because some one looks like me and went to the convince store last night doesn't mean it was me, and that's that!"

"Okay..." Flaky sighed.

" Let's go to school, we don't want to be late,"

(later at school)

Why did I think any one would notice me? It's not like any one here watches or reads the news! I guess the war had some serious effects on me.

"WHAM!"

"What's wrong with-" I realized who it was and my heart rate suddenly sky rocketed.

"OH! Sorry, Dawn. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you..."

I took a deep breath to keep myself from running away blushing.

"N-no problem Flippy I was lost in thought..." I tried saying calmly.

"_Oh_-well...I'm still sorry. Can I help you with your books?" Flippy asked with a face as red as mine.

"Sure...I guess, I'm still really sorry..." I maneged to say.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked to class I practically jumped out of the second story window. I didn't think that they would be here! I looked closely. The brothers from the convince store! Their hair was the same, one was wearing a fedora and they both had make-shift casts from me shooting their arms!

They both glanced in my direction. They both glanced in my direction. The one without a fedora took a double take. He whispered something to his bigger brother and there they stood conversing for a while. I didn't ever want to have loose ends so I wanted to talk to them.

I got close enough to them to touch them in absolute secret. When they turned around I greeted them sweetly, "Hello, are you two new here?"

Their eyes widened and their mouths opened to let out a bloody scream, but I put my hands over their mouths before they could let out a breath.

"I _said_ 'are you two new here'?" I growled in their ears.

They gulped loudly and nodded nervously.

"I thought so," I said coolly. "You know," I whispered. "If you two even breath a word of what happened at the market I _will not_ miss your heads."

"Yes ma'am," They both said with tears of fear threatening to cut them off.

"Very good, I'm glad to hear that," I purred.

When I let go of them, they ran down the hall as if I _really_ had lost it. I laughed to myself. "I guess I was pretty convince-" The late bell rang. "CRAP!"

I ran to my class with supersonic speed but that didn't stop Ms. Hellman from sending me to immediate detention. For some odd reason Ms. Hellman doesn't like me or Flaky…or Flippy…actually, that rotten bitch doesn't like anyone.

I sighed while dragging my feet to the principal's office. They sent me to room 355 where all the violent, trouble-some and straight up hated kids were sent. When I entered no one was there except Flippy and his brother in chains.

I sighed for, like, the twentieth time as took the strong and heavy chains in my hand.

"Are you two okay?" I asked worried.

Fliqpy was obviously pissed and said with his voice slowly rising to a shout, "I don't know, but I'm curious to ask, WHAT THE FUCK DO _YOU_ THINK?"

"Don't be mean to her!" Flippy yelled at Fliqpy.

Fliqpy screamed, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? IF YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER THEN YOU ARE _SADLY_ MISTAKEN!"

"Plea-" I squeaked, "Guys-"

They kept arguing and arguing over me and that's when I flipped, "SHUT UP AND LET ME UNTIE YOU TWO!"

"I love it when she yells like that," Fliqpy purred.

"Maybe," Flippy said. "But I love her more."

"Psht, yeah _right…_" Fliqpy muttered.

"Can you two shut it?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Whatever you wish," They both said whistfully.


End file.
